


The senpai betting pool

by Wildroserogue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, betting on their juniors, crackfic, nakatani is done but amused, please pretend the 3rd years havent retired after the winter cup, sorta background midotaka, the senpais are having way too much fun, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildroserogue/pseuds/Wildroserogue
Summary: The seniors address a long-unanswered question - by placing bets on their juniors' love lives.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The senpai betting pool

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day! I haven't written Midotaka in a while, so here's a little crackfic for you. I know the third years are supposed to have retired after the Winter Cup, but for the sake of this fic let's just pretend that didn't happen. :')
> 
> Enjoy!

"They can't _seriously_ think they're being subtle about it," Miyaji hisses. It's the end of practice, but instead of heading straight to the showers as they normally do, the three seniors of the Shuutoku first string are gathered together at the back of the gym, watching Takao and Midorima practice.

Shuutoku's light and shadow duo move flawlessly in sync, and after a particularly clean pass Takao holds one hand out for a fist bump. The ace returns it, and for a single split second Midorima's lips curve into a tiny smile, expression going soft and gentle all at once.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Miyaji moans dramatically.

"But they're always like this, you can't be sure if they're actually dating or if this is just how they behave as friends," Kimura points out.

"Did you _see_ the gross expression Midorima just made? I'm telling you, that kid's got it bad!"

"But Takao's acting like he always does, though…"

"Okay, that's enough, the two of you," Ootsubo interjects. "What our freshmen do outside of basketball is none of our business."

"It is when what they're doing is _each other!"_ Miyaji protests, and Kimura breaks into snickers at the bad joke. Ootsubo groans. "What if Takao breaks our lovesick little Midorima's heart one day and he doesn’t want to play anymore? Our team play will be ruined!"

The captain sighs tiredly. "Alright fine, you've made your point. What are you suggesting we do then?" 

"Why don't we just ask them?" Kimura, ever helpful, supplies.

"But where's the fun in _that_?" Miyaji replies incredulously, and Ootsubo wonders exactly how much of Miyaji's curiosity was born from legitimate concern for his juniors rather than a deep-seated need to start drama. 

Miyaji's eyes glitter dangerously as he suggests, "Why don't we make a bet? 500 yen that they've been dating since the Winter Cup last year."

"Winner takes all?" Kimura enquires, and at Miyaji's nod, adds, "500 yen that they aren't dating yet, but they will before mid terms."

They turn to look expectantly at Ootsubo, who heaves a reluctant sigh. "500 yen that they've been dating since the summer training camp with Seirin last year."

"Ooh, you're secretly a romantic, aren't you captain?" Miyaji grins and nudges the taller male. "You think Takao attracted Midorima with his go-getter "I'll make you acknowledge me" attitude right from the start? Or was Midorima the one who -"

"1000 yen that they've only started dating less than two months ago." A new voice cuts into their conversation, and the seniors whip around to meet the exasperated gaze of Coach Nakatani.

"Uh - Hi there, Coach Nakatani," Kimura greets sheepishly. "You, um, you heard all that?"

"I did, and I've known you boys long enough to know that I can't stop you, so I might as well join you instead." Miyaji and Kimura grin unrepentantly, while Ootsubo looks embarrassed. Nakatani gives them all a dry look. "I have three teenage daughters, and somehow the five of you still manage to give me more drama every day than _they_ ever did."

* * *

They get their answer on Valentine's Day. The freshmen pair rush into the practice gym, late for once, but with their hair tousled and (Midorima's) glasses askew in a way that could only mean one thing.

The seniors stare wordlessly at the pair, then at each other, and, basketball practice completely forgotten, descend on Midorima and Takao like a flock of vultures. Even Coach Nakatani stands in the background, watching to see how things would play out.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Miyaji yells at the befuddled pair. "You've been making goo-goo eyes at each other since _forever_ but waited until now to make things official?!" It's almost funny how Midorima is subtly trying to edge behind the much smaller Takao, all the while eyeing Miyaji warily like he's a wild horse out of control.

"You've just won me a lot of money," Kimura smugly announces to the two. He gestures to Ootsubo and Miyaji. "A bet's a bet. Pay up." 

Takao whips his head around to stare at Kimura, understanding dawning on his features. "You guys bet on whether me and Shin-chan would get together?!"

" _When_ , not whether." Kimura corrects, a pitying look on his face. "No one was stupid enough to bet that you guys wouldn't hook up eventually. We practice with you guys almost every day, we've got cavities from the disgusting way you look at each other, man."

"I only lost because I thought Midorima would be too shy to make a move, but I didn't count on you being dense as shit either," Miyaji gripes.

"I'm not _dense -_ wait, how are you guys so sure we only confessed to each other today and not earlier?" Takao asks suspiciously.

"It's Valentine's Day," Ootsubo says with a shrug. 

"Midorima is never late, but today he came in late _with you_ ," Miyaji adds, still glaring.

"And there's a hickey the size of Japan on Midorima's neck that we've never seen before too," Kimura pipes up. The ace immediately clamps a hand to the side of his neck, face aflame. Midorima still hasn't spoken a word throughout the entire exchange. From how red he was turning, they'd be lucky if he doesn't give himself an aneurysm before the end of the day.

"Alright boys, you've gotten your answer, how about we get back to practice?" Coach Nakatani seems to have had the same thought, because he chooses that moment to step in and relieve his freshmen of their suffering. " _Yes,_ Kimura, I'll pay you after the end of practice," he adds, when it looks like the senior was about to say something else.

"You too, coach?" Takao asks, sounding extraordinarily betrayed and entertained at the same time. Behind him, Midorima makes a strange choking sound and refuses to make eye contact with any of them.

Nakatani sighs. "Given… Recent events, I'm willing to let you two off practice for today to sort things out. _But_ I expect to see extra effort from you both tomorrow. Romantic relationships, both within and outside the team, should not affect the teamwork, am I clear?" Takao and Midorima nod obediently. "Good. Then I'll see you two tomorrow. The rest of you, continue running laps while I get the basketballs from the storage room." Nakatani leaves, while Takao and Midorima greet their seniors farewell and turn towards the exit.

The senior trio watch their juniors walk off together, Takao chattering excitedly away and Midorima looking down at him with the softest expression the seniors had ever seen on the ace's normally scowling face. Miyaji mimes puking and Kimura snickers behind him. Ootsubo allows himself a scoff, then turns to face the other two with a stern expression. "If anyone bothers them about their relationship, we'll -"

"Run them over -"

"Impale them on a pine-"

Kimura and Miyaji start at the same time, then stop and turn to look at Ootsubo. "That's what you _were_ gonna say, right?"

The captain sighs and rubs the back of his head in exasperation. "At least we're on the same page," he mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Ootsubo owns the one brain cell they have between the three of them and you can't change my mind
> 
> If you would like to scream with me about Midotaka, come look for me over on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wildroserogue)!


End file.
